Lucky Star
by NinjaPower
Summary: Work is hard enough, but combine a coffee addict and a bastard and you’ve got a love story in motion. Just add their interesting friends you’ve got a real life drama. Now all is needed closet perverts and secret cameras…oh wait, never mind.  TenxNeji RxR
1. Welcome to the Lucky Star

Lucky Star

Chapter 1- Welcome to the Lucky Star!

"Welcome to the Lucky Star!" A pink hair girl said, when she finally looked to see who it was, she rolled her eyes and sighed, "Had trouble waking up on time again, Tenten?" Tenten, in returned glared at her in her full glory, messy hair, half up in buns with one side completely down, jeans, and a shirt that had a couple of coffee stains and pen marks on it.

"Oh, I had no trouble at all! Couldn't you tell?" She said as she mockfully flaunted her grungy beauty to the world…well to the coffee shop, anyhow, "And besides, it isn't my fault anyways, it was the alarm clocks fault," she said as she went behind the counter. The pink hair girl just sighed and returned to what she was doing, "Break your alarm clock again?" Tenten twitched and glared at the back of the pink haired girl's head.

"How perceptive of you Sakura? Want to predict if I'll win the lottery anytime soon so I won't have to work anymore!?!" Tenten proceded to throw her stuff into a small locker and locked it, "And besides, who can humanly wake up at 6 in the morning to got work!?! And look at the irony, I'm a coffee addict who works in a coffee shop who needs coffee to wake up!" Sakura just stared at her, "You finally realized that? It took you long enough."

"…Thanks."

Sakura just continued on, "And just to warn you, I heard that Boss is bring his friend over."

"The gay one or the one that smokes too much?"

"Worse, the horny one." Tenten blanched at this, "Eww…the last time he came, he tried to look down my shirt while I was holding a hot pot of coffee. Not a very smart decision on his part."

"Well, to prevent the same incident from happening again, we're going to anti-pervert the entire shop for the entire week."

"…But that'd require Naruto not the come the entire time."

"Exactly."

"Have I mentioned how much I love my job?"

"No, you haven't."

Tenten laid her head on the counter, "Well, I love it so much that I'm going to scream my head off now."

"Before you do that, throw this out."

"…must you ruin my dramatic moment!?!"

"Yes, now do it before I force you to."

"…I hate this job."

"I love you too."

--author note---

This is more of a preview than a chapter. For why you guys see, do you think I should continue this or not? It was just an idea that I came up with.

Bye,

NinjaPower


	2. Strawberry Cake a la Mode

Lucky Star

Chapter 2- Strawberry cake a la mode

RING RING crash "Man…now I need a new alarm clock _and_ a new phone." She grabbed the remnants of the phone and answered it, "Hello Tenten speaking."

"Hi Tenten. Sorry to bother you this early."

"Not a bother at all Hinata, as long as you're not calling me to tell me that Boss needs me to come in early today." Hinata on the other line started to mutter, "What Hinata, I can't understand you."

"Sakura's sick and no one else is here and can't come. Naruto is banned from coming the entire week and Ino has to watch her parent's shop. And I can't cook and do the counter at the same time." At this point, Hinata was begging and pleading with her. Tenten sighed and looked at the clock, there went her day off, "Strawberry cake?" Tenten could have sworn she heard Hinata's head rattling from the constant nodding, "Oh you bet! You're the best! Bye!" Tenten stared at the phone, the phone stared back. clunk Tenten got up to go to her closet and pulled out a box, "And this is why I love Christmas. Everyone gets me alarm clocks or phones. Oh! It's a panda bear!" And this is how Tenten's marvelous day got started.

---:(----

Tenten ran into the Lucky Star 40 minutes later, "Sorry, I'm late. I ran into a tree."

Customers in the shop stared at her like an idiot. "What! Tell me you've never ran into a tree!" Tenten exclaimed. "Not all of us are idiots like you are," a voice behind her said. Tenten turned around and glared at the speaker of the voice, the infamous Neji Hyuga, "Well, not all of us have sticks up our asses." Tenten glared at Neji one last time before getting behind the counter, as she passed Hinata she whispered, "What is your cousin doing here? You could have mentioned that when you called me."

"Would you have come if I had?" Tenten grimaced, frowned and scowled in a 10 second period.

"Fine, I wouldn't have." As Tenten was putting on her apron, she shooed Hinata away, "Go. Be the fortunate one to be able to hide the in the back." Hinata smiled and pointed out, "You too would have been back here if it weren't for those guys that hit on you the moment you got in when you were applying."

Tenten turned around and frowned at her, "You know, Neji totally planned that because he loves me oh so much." Hinata by now had a smirk on, "Yeah, I know." Tenten sighed looking at the line of customers, "Go away, start baking stuff enjoying the peace and quiet of the kitchen," She sighed looking dejected, "I'll just be here waiting for my strawberry cake at break."

---O.o---

"Ok, here you go. One strawberry cake with all the fillings." Hinata said carrying out a large tray to the counter.

"YAY!!!! CAKEY!!"

Hinata sweatdropped, "I know the shop is empty, but could you keep your voice down?"

Tenten who was looking at the cake proceeded to glare at Hinata, "First I get worked to death on a day that isn't my shift, then I have to deal with all sorts of idiots, including that bastard, and now you want me to keep my voice down. You wouldn't want to make the cake seem unappreciated, would you?"

"That bastard," who was sitting in the corner of the shop, turned to glare at her, "Hinata, could you please hurry up, so I don't catch stupiditous."

Tenten was in mock shock, "You mean…you _don't_ have stupiditous already!?! Then what's the reasoning behind your idioticy?"

twitch Hinata, wary, slowly and quietly back up and got out of there. Tenten and Neji by now were having a verbal battle.

"I don't have stupiditous, that's you Misses "I run into trees!"

"HEY, that was an accident! And you'er right! You don't have stupiditous…you have Bastarditious! Silly me!" Tenten brushed him off and started to eat the cake that was feeling dejected for not being eaten yet.

"You do know I could beat you up to a nice pulp now, don't you?"

"You do know that if you did, if you could which you can't, that Hinata would beat you to a nice pulp now, don't you?"

Neji blanched at this, remembering the last time Hinata really got "mad" at him and proceeded to make his week a torture.

Tenten continued, "So it's in your good interest that you just sit there and shut up, Nejina."

"I hate you," Neji glared at her

"I hate you too," Tenten said starting to take a bit out of the humongous cake.

---;) ;)---

Two dark forms were sitting in front of a moniter watching the action, "You know what we have to do now, don't you?"

"Torture them to tell us the recipe to the cake?" The other dark form asked the first looking up from his book

"…No!" whack "We get them together and they'll help me with the plot for my next bestseller!"

"Why don't you just create something like other writers?" The other form proceeded to ignore the monitor, while the other dark form was in rapture with it, "No, nothing created can beat real life, especially juicy action such as this." The first dark form pondered a moment, "After we get these two together, then we can torture them to tell us the recipe."

"Agreed."


	3. Banana Nut Bread

Lucky Star

Chapter 3- Banana Nut Bread

It was another day in the Lucky Star; with happiness and peacefulness of the shop able to relax anyone SLAM…Well there went the happiness and peacefulness. Wave it goodbye, it won't be coming back any time soon.

"I HATE HIM!!"

"…Tenten, calm down, you're scaring everyone again." Used to it, Sakura continued on with her task, how exactly do you fit all those napkins through that tiny hole?

"Well, why isn't it working on him!?!" Tenten yanked at her hair and started pacing the shop, that was quickly emptying out, due to the fear of losing their sanity and cake.

"Him as in Neji, right?"

"Who else would I call him?"

"…hmm…let's see, every other guy in the world?" Sakura sighed at glanced at her; frazzled…check, angry…check, about to kill a bunny rabbit…more like a tiger, but check, "Let me guess, Neji had his "Let's irritate Tenten to losing her sanity day?"

"No, it's more like, "let's torture Tenten into handing over her delectable cake day."" Eyebrow raised, Sakura just stared at Tenten. Just before Sakura could respond, the door opened with less of a bang than last time, "Hey everyone!" Tenten paused in the middle of her pacing to see who it was, "Hey, Ino. I would talk, but I'm too busy pacing right now."

"…It's "let's irritate Tenten into punching a brick wall day" isn't it?" Ino asked.

"No, apparently it's more like "let's torture Tenten into handing over her delectable cake day" but I could have sworn it was "let's irritate Tenten to losing her sanity day."" Both Ino and Sakura looked toward's Tenten, Tenten looked back.

"…"

"…AAAAHHHH!!!!!" Tenten got fed up and left towards the kitchen. Sakura and Ino looked at each other.

"I think it's "let's torture Tenten into losing her sanity day.""

"I agree, he hasn't done that day in a while."

"You know Hyuga, he likes to mix things up once in a while."

---In the kitchen---

"Hinata!!!" Tenten ran into the kitchen looking for Hinata. She found Hinata decorating a cake.

"There's your cake, leave me alone." Hinata was glaring at the cake and writing mean letters in red.

"…wow…you never do that. What's wrong?" Tenten looked over Hinata shoulder, she could read, "I hate Kin to fu-"

"I'm going to guess but this has to do with Kin." Tenten warily glanced at the cake, "Are you hoping to poison her with the cake you made?"

"Darn! How did you guess? Was it obvious?" Hinata glared at the cake, the cake started to whimper underneath her wrath.

"…Just a little. Well there goes my complaining hour. I guess it's your ranting hour." Tenten looked at the clock, "Starting…now." Hinata glanced at her with a look that said, "how do I even know you, again?"

"I suppose that coming from you is god's gift, but that's alright I don't need an hour. Let me guess, Neji had is "Let's torture Tenten into losing her sanity day?""  
Tenten stared in amazement, "How did you guess?"

Hinata shrugged, "Neji looked entirely too happy for himself this morning." She gave her an narrowed look, "he was cackling." Tenten's eyes turned into saucers, "No, the last time that happened, he came to the shop and tortured me!" Hinata just sighed.

"He wasn't torturing you. He was just eating cake in front of your face." Tenten gave her the "duh" face, "and that's torture."

"You know, Neji wouldn't be doing all this to you if you hadn't dropped cake and your coffee on him the first day you met him. He's really a seminice guy on his nice days."

"That are few and rare in between, but it totally wasn't my fault!" Tenten waving her arms, "I totally blame my genetics."  
"…you do realize your cousin is an Olympic gymnast, right?"

"You do realize that your cousin has mental issues and enjoys torturing little girls, right?"

"You do realize that you're not a little girl right?"

"You do realize that I'm not exactly humongous, right?"

"You do realize that you're trying to insult yourself, right?"

"You do realize that both of you are irritating us, right?" Ino asked when she poked her head in the kitchen, "We can hear you from the counter and if I hear one more "You do…" I will shoot you." Ino gave them one more glare and then told Tenten, "I'm expecting you on the register in 5 minutes."

Tenten pleaded with her, "That's not enough time to finish this wonderful cake Hinata baked me!"

"Don't make me get the boss down here." Ino warned, Tenten winced, "Fine I'm coming." She grabbed her slice of cake.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, Neji's here with his whole crew." Tenten sighed and turned around and grabbed something else, "Well then I'll also be needing this."

"You do know that's the poison cake right?" Hinata asked.  
"Exactly." Tenten marched out of the kitchen and left Ino and Hinata staring after her, Ino glanced at Hinata expecting an answer. Hinata just looked at her with well trained innocent eyes. Ino shook her head and sighed, "I'm not going to ask why there's a poison cake and why there's Kin's name on it." Hinata sighed. Ino continued, "That's is, until after we close the shop." Hinata mentally cursed.

---O.o o.O---

The two dark shadows were at it again, with dark shadow number one reading his book and dark shadow number two watching the screen rubbing his hands together, "This is going along perfect."

Dark shadow number one looked up, "But you didn't do anything."

"Exactly! I must let the story reveal itself…then I attack!"

While Dark shadow number two cackled and plotted, Dark shadow number one, mumbled to himself, "This must be illegal to do somewhere."

-author note-

I want to thank everyone who has read and or reviewed. That being- gare de lyon -ROAR, kayla, Gabbyrella, and insanetenten. Everyone else, you know what you do. Or else poor Tenten will really lose her mind and give Neji the poison cake and I don't think any of you want to see Neji dead. Or atleast I hope not, that would ruin the balance of things in the Naruto world. Saskue's big ego would takeover the world!! It's now imperative that you review! Before the Naruto world is destroyed!

...Of course I'm joking...or am I? dun dun dun Cackling


	4. Marmalade Pie

Lucky Star

Chapter 4- Marmalade Pie

"MOU!! Why do I get the cleaning shift today!?!" Our lovely heroine sang in the middle of her lonely castle while being abused by her evil stepmother. Fine, actually, our lovely heroine is in rags right now holding a mop and she isn't singing right now. Maybe it's considered singing to the screeching tree monkeys, but that's another thing entirely, and her "evil stepmother" is Ino. Yes, this all screams fairy tales, doesn't it? Back to the story.

Ino looked up from her magazine and sighed, "You get the lovely job of cleaning the entire shop because the boss _somehow_ found out that you attempted to poison a customer." Tenten glared at the bucket, "I think that rat Hyuga some how spilled the beans."

"Excuse me, the rat Hyuga is still here in the corner hearing every word you're saying."

"What are you still doing here Hyuga?" Tenten demanded brandishing the mop like a sword.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Put that down, you look even sillier than you normally do." Tenten suspiciously put down the mop. "I'm still here because Hinata is still on shift. I waiting for her to be done to take her home. And besides, why would I" Neji arrogantly swishing his long hair, "ever _spill the beans_ as you so nicely put." Neji gave her a bland look, "It was kind of obvious when Kiba was barfing in the bathroom for 5 hours, which if I heard correctly, you have to clean." Neji turned to see Tenten with a dark cloud over her head that was raining, hailing, and thundering at the same time. Neji smirked and continued, "Before you try that next time, make sure you get rid of the red letters that say anything about hate." Tenten was glaring at him considering how to kill him, she was debating over skewered and fried or slowly tortured by starving him and eating cake in front of him.

Saving Neji's butt from torture of starvation and cake was Hinata, who came out like she was afraid a bomb was going to explode at any minute, "Umm…Neji, are you ready to go?" Neji disregarded Tenten as he passed and left. Hinata hesistantly patted Tenten's shoulder, "It's alright. It isn't that bad, consider Naruto's last punishment." They both, including Ino who had nothing else to do, went into flashback mode.

_Flashback_

_"WHY!?!" Naruto yelled from his post, which he was tied to. In front of him was a fishing pole with a orange book attached to it. It would every once in awhile be in front of him so he could read and then jerk back._

_"Come back Icha Icha Paradise! I love you!!!"_

_End flashback_

"Sigh" They all did simultaneously. Tenten looked towards Hinta, "And how was _that_ suppose to make me feel better?" Hinata shrugged, "Hey, I tried. Bye!" And Hinata proceed to skip out of the shop. Ino and Tenten looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Ino was the one to turn away, "I really don't want to know what she's thinking."

Tenten shrugged and so life went on.

---O.o O.O---

The dark shadows were once again in their normal place. "Don't we have anything else to do besides spy on them?" Dark shadow number one asked.

"No, now shut up! I'm trying to get all of this down."

"…So when are you going to do your _big plan_?"

"…soon…soon." Dark shadow number two said as it started to cackled, "MWUHAHAHAHA-cough How in the heck did I get a hair ball?"

"…beats me."

---author note--

What is the big plan? Who are the dark shadows? Will Tenten ever clean the bathroom!?! All these question and more, in the next chapter of Lucky Star! -plays cheesy ending music-


	5. Cream Puff

Lucky Star

Chapter 5- Cream Puff

"It's the weekend. I'm so happy!" Tenten sang as she mopped around the shop while Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were at the counter watching her.

"Tenten's in a good mood today, isn't she?" Hinata asked.

"Strangely enough, even Neji couldn't annoy her today," Ino added.

"Really?" Hinata looked at Neji was was sitting in his "dark corner of doom," so nicely named by Tenten, frowning more than usual at Tenten, "Yeah, you're right. What crawled up his ass and died today?" Ino and Sakura stared at Hinata in shock. Ino whispered to Sakura, "Did Hinata just cuss and about her cousin?"

Sakura whispered back, "Too much of Tenten's influence." The meanwhile Hinata just kept watching Neji's reactions that varied to annoyance to wanting to throw her against the wall.

Sakura and Ino were now in the action of watching Neji too. "I saw Neji try to do his trick to irritate her. It didn't work. She kept skipping and singing, something about strawberries and tickets." Sakura added.

"Weird, did he try the tripping her or the 'accidently spill my drink'" Ino questioned watching Neji stare at Tenten.

"Even worse the 'I'll question you to death about what's in the cake while I'm eating your favorite cake in front of you," Sakura said. Hinata and Ino winced.

"Well now we know what crawled up his ass today, " Hinata said, "I'll be in the back now. Tell me if anything interesting happens."

"Yes sir," Ino and Sakura said simultaneously.

"Excuse me, could one of you be so gracious as to TAKE MY ORDER!?!" A customer asked from the counter, "I've been waiting here for 10 minutes and all you two have been doing is spy on some guy who has a crush on a girl!" Light bulbs turned on, "NO WAY," Sakura and Ino yelled. They formed a little circle, which is impossible counting on that there were only two of them, "This answers the questions that we've had."

"You know what we need to do now, don't you?"

"YES, YOU NEED TO TAKE MY ORDER NOW!!" The customer demanded, now purple in the face.

"Sheesh, sorry about that." Ino waved a hand at the customer, "Sakura go on back and tell Hinata the situation. I'll take care of it from up here."

Ino turned to the customer, "So how can we so graciously help you today?"

"I'd like to use my brother's free cake for life offer," the customer commented.

"You're Kiba's sister!?! And you're going out with Shino!?!"

---OO OO---

"My big plan has begun!"

"How so?" Dark shadow number one asked.

"They realize the situation. Now they will leap, all we have to do is set up the right situations to get them to express their feelings."

"What feelings? Tenten hates Neji, Neji is irritated at Tenten, and you're staring at Ino's boobs."

"But their such pretty boobs. Do you think-"

"No, you're not going to molest her."

---author's notes---

Can any of you guess who the dark shadows are? I'll give the person who guess right virtual strawberry cake at the end of the story! Come see who it is and what the plan is in the next chapter of Lucky Star! Bye! -plays cheesy ending music-


	6. Fruit Cake

Lucky Star

Chapter 6- Fruit cake

It was an average day in the Lucky Star. Neji glaring and smirking at Tenten, Tenten getting irritated and yelling, Hinata hiding away from it all, and Ino and Sakura eavesdropping… totally average. That is besides the fact that Sakura's and Ino's brains were on overload from the recent piece of information they had learned.

"I can't believe that we never realized that Neji like Tenten," Sakura said in disbelief leaning on the counter.

"Totally, you'd think that such girly girls as ourselves would have realized that instantly," Ino added, staring at the ceiling.

"We'll if either of you can't tell when a customer wants to order, then I'm not surprised," a random voice said. Ino and Sakura jolted and saw a pale guy with black hair, and a guy with pinapple hair. Ino instantly recognized them, "Sasuke, Shikamaru, what are you guys doing here?"

Sakura started at her in disbelief, "You actually know these people?"

Ino frowned, "Yeah, why?"

Shrugging, Sakura said, "Well I for one would think these types of guys would avoid you at all cost."

"We do," Sasuke said

"But she keeps coming back," Shikamaru added. Sakura smirked, "Now it all makes sense."

"You are all mean. Especially you, Shikamaru, how could you be so mean to your childhood friend?" Ino demanded, "I'm going to have a nice quiet discussion with Hinata about something private."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru glanced at each other in obvious disbelief.

Sakura waited a moment, "Wait for it…3,2,1." Then a loud screech came from the kitchen. As the customers in the shop glanced at the door, Sakura just waved a hand at them, "Don't mind the noise. One of our employees is going through a minor tantrum." Sounds of glass being broken were heard, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sasuke sweatdropped, "Or a really big one. Don't worry, she's not nuts."

"Yet," Shikamaru muttered under his breath that resulted in Sakura punching his shoulder with a fake smile on her face.

"Don't scare them off earlier than they already are. So how can I help you two?"

"You could start by telling us where Neji is," Sasuke said in monotones.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Do you really need me to tell you where he is?" She pointed to the other side of the room, "Follow the noise, moron." As Sasuke and Shikamaru looked to the other side of the room, they saw a smirking Neji with his arms crossed while Tenten was screaming at him and jabbing him with a broom. They looked back at Sakura with the mental question.

"It's irritate Tenten by acting like a bastard day," She supplied.

They nodded understanding.

Shikamaru looked up at the menu, "I'll have a Lucky Star burst with extra caffeine," he pondered a moment, "And what's Ino's favorite drink here?"

Sakura tilted her head, "Lucky Grape bubble, why?"

"Get me that too. I'm going to try to calm down Ino before you guys run out of business."

Sakura turned to Sasuke, "And what would you like?"

"Black coffee and a tomato cookie," Sasuke peered at her. Sakura blushed, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"You look familiar…have I seen you somewhere before?" Sasuke asked, still looking away from her.

"No and it would be nice if you stopped that," Sakura added. Man, this guy was really weird. Hot, but weird. "Just wait a moment for me to get your order."

The rest of the day involved Sasuke and Shikamaru joining Neji which spared Tenten torture and agitation, Ino sulking feeling slightly better drinking her drink, Sakura avoiding Sasuke as much as possible, and Hinata constantly cooking to keep up with the demand. So by the end of the day, everyone, everyone employee wise, was exhausted.

"Ughh, my bones are crying," Ino complained.

"Bones can't cry," Shikamaru pointed out. Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji decided to stick around afterwards for whatever reason they decided.

"My bones do so shut up," Ino commented from the couch she was laying on.

"I totally agree," Sakura added, "Since you guys are here, why don't you be so nice and help?"

"…" Silence came from the three guys.

"Awww, are three strong men as yourselves afraid of a little manual work?" Tenten mocked.

"No…we were just considering laughing our butts off at the idea of us even considering to do it," Neji commented, "You guys know how we are, especially Shikamaur."

A random hand popped up, "I don't."

"That's because you go to that private girl's school," Tenten said staring at the ceiling counting all the dots.

"Hinata goes there too," Sakura lifted her head slightly to Hinata, "You don't know Shikamaru and Sasuke, too, don't you?"

Hinata, who had been half dozing, managed to muster enough strength to comment, "I know them. We went to elementary school together."

"This doesn't explain who's going to clean up," Ino said exasperated. She struggled to sit up and finally collapsed on the couch again, "I'll make you guys a deal. If you guys clean up, your orders for the next week will be free."

"Are you sure you can even propose that?" Tenten said shocked, "How are we even going to pay for it?"

Ino waved a hand, "Don't worry, I have it all planned out." Everyone looked at her cynically. "It'll go off of Naruto's paycheck."

"But Naruto hasn't been here the entire week." Sakura said.

"No thanks to that pedophile friend of the boss," Tenten added.

Ino smirked and leaned forward, "But what Naruto doesn't know is that he's being paid for not being here." Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata were wide eyed.

"Pure genius," Sakura said amazed, "How did you know that?"

Ino smirked, "I looked at your files."

Sakura instantly glared, "What are you doing looking in the files? You're not assistant manager."

Ino stared at the ceiling with a little evil smile on her face, "Well, I didn't mean to. It was just right there and I just happen to walk by it."

"Walk by it my ass," Tenten muttered. She turned to Sakura with a hopeful look, "Say Sakura, you know a big sale is coming up and I'm a little low on cash-"

"I'm not giving you a raise."

Tenten sighed, "It was worth a try and since those bums over there," pointing to the guys who were sitting there watching with little excitement, "aren't going to help. We'd better start."

SIGH The guys stared in amazement, though it didn't show on their faces, 'how knew that one could sight that loud and simultaneously?' Then they felt glares aimed towards them, when they looked all the girls were glaring with death in their eyes.

Shikamaru nervously said, "Say, it's getting late isn't it…"

Neji and Sasuke nodded and left a trail of dust after them, leaving Shikamaru behind coughing. When the dust settled, he noticed that he was the only one there with a certain appendage. "Well, I'm going to you know, " nervously pointing to the door, and scampered for his life, with a certain appendage tucked between his legs intact.

The girls glared at the door.

"Guys are useless," Tenten said.

"Totally," Hinata added leaving towards the kitchen, "Hey, Tenten want to help me?"

Shrugging, Tenten said, "Why not, better the kitchen than out here."

When they left, Sakura and Ino gave each other mischievious looks.

Sakura nudged Ino, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We use Naruto's paycheck to go shopping?"

Sakura whacked Ino on the head, "No! We set Tenten up with Neji!"

"Brilliant! We need to get Hinata involved with this."

Sakura and Ino now were huddled in an impossible circle, again, but again they defy every law in existence.

"Let's have a little meeting next Monday on Tenten's day off." Sakura smirked rubbing her hands together evilly.

"Great! Let's first make code names!" Ino did a little dance, "You'll be Cherry Blossom!"

"And you'll be Purple Pig."

"WHAT!!! No fair! I gave you a great name and you give me Purple Pig!" Ino exclaimed, brandishing a broom like a sword.

"You could be Shikamaru's fangirl."

This stopped Ino's little rant, "On second thought, I quite like Purple pig."

-- --

"Now the action is finally starting!" Dark shadow number two cackled, "Soon they will come up with a plan and it'll be the greatest story ever told!"

"…didn't you say that about the last book you wrote?"

"Of course not! And by the way, I'll need to stay for about a month."

"…great…"

"I'll toss in my new collection of books that haven't been published yet."

"GREAT!!"

--author's note--

For those of you who have guessed who the dark shadows are, mewmewmemint and Dagirl14...I'm not going to tell you yet! blows raspberry

But I will tell you one thing...nothing!

Now I'm going to start a little poll of sorts, without a real poll machine... I'll give you options and the option that will win will go in the story! Simple enough, but the thing is that you have to review with your option in mind so I know which one you want. I can't read your minds and I don't want to. So...POLL BEGIN!!

Which of the following would you rather be implimented into the next chapter

a) Icha Icha Paradise

b) A pervert

c) A hot guy, from Naruto

d) A random song

or

e) something else you have in mind...within constraints...

SO VOTE!!!! -plays cheesy end music- BYE!


	7. Chocolate Cheesecake

Lucky Star

Chapter 7- Chocolate Cheesecake

"Let Plan: Tenji commence!" That exclamation was meet with silence.

"Umm…Sakura?" Hinata asked. Sakura looked like a pink lava lamp, glowing with parts of her brain being jello in her brain never connected, "YES!?!" Note, very bright lava lamp plugged in very bright, enough to blind and destroy.

"You know we don't have a plan yet, right?" Hinata prodded, where are customers when you need them, she mentally asked. It was Monday and the shop was relatively empty, it was raining out and no one seemed to want coffee or even to leave the comforts of their warm house. She wished she could be sleeping too.

-WHAP--"HINATA!?! ANYBODY HOME?" A familiar loud voice said. She instantly turned red, "Hi Naruto," she managed to say.

A bright grin, almost like Sakura's lava lamp, was given, he turned to whisper to her (or tried to whisper), "Say, Hinata-chan, why are Ino and Sakura cackling like witches?" She turned to see Ino and Sakura deviously drawing on a white board that had previously said, "SAVE US!!! FREE COFFEE!!" and a girly scrawly next to it, "And a free pig on the side" thanks to the desperation of bored Ino and a tired Sakura, but no one had come in so there was no free coffee given or any pigs.

Hinata turned back to see Naruto scratching his chin, deeply thinking, "Sakura and Ino are trying to get Neji and Tenten together."

"You mean they aren't together?"

Hinata sighed, "Yes, Naruto. They were never together in the first place."

Naruto looked even more confused, "But Neji always threatened any guy who would even try to talk to Tenten," he scooted in, looking both ways as if he was seeing if someone was listen, "he even put up his Hyuga shield around her."

"Hyuga shield?" Hinata had some Hyuga lessons before she was kicked out of the main compound, but she never recalled learning or hearing about a Hyuga shield.

Naruto nodded certainly, erasing any signs of deep thinking or seriousness from his face, "You know the one that puts a 5 mile radius on anyone a Hyuga cares about, that says, "Say away or face a thousand years of pain?""

"I never learned that one," Hinata commented, more to herself, she wished she could have learned that one. That way she could have gotten rid of that evil bitch Kin…

"Well, Neji's the only Hyuga I know that can do it, and I've met a lot of Hyugas," this was true, the Hyugas controlled almost every aspect of the police force in Japan, along side the Uchihas, and Naruto had a lot of contact with police officers.

Naruto continued on, "Hey, where's Tenten?"

Hinata shrugged, "It's her day off. She's at a concert with some friend of hers."

"Well, since no one's here, mind if I go home?"

Hinata, mentally got depressed, he didn't want to be around her? Was she really that bad? "Sure, if you want to."

Naruto grinned and hugged her, "Thanks! I've got to make a birthday cake for Iruka-sensei. He's turning old."

This shocked and melted Hinata's heart, "You know how to cook?"

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed his head, "Well, you caught me, I was going to make him a ramen cake," he looked at her with wide eyes, "Do you think he'll like it?"

Hinata blushed even more and smiled, "I think he'll love it." He instantly brightened and ran out the door. A moment later a head popped back in, "Thanks Hinata. See you later!"

Hinata stared at the door for a while with a silly smile on her face. Then she was ganged up on, "So what were you talking to Naruto about?" Sakura asked, with an evil grin on her face, leaning on one of her shoulders. Ino leaned on the other, "Yeah, it looked like you were having a deeply intimate conversation. Care to clue us in?"

Hinata stiffened and did a weird little dance of denial, "It was nothing! Really! He was just telling me about a cake he was going to make for Iruka!" She was meet with bland stares that demanded the truth. "I'm telling the truth." The eyes held for a moment longer before looking towards each other in mental messaging. They both nodded before getting of her shoulders, "Then tell us who exactly Tenten went with to that concert of hers," Ino pressed.

This question caught Hinata by surprise, "…I don't know. She just said a friend from school," she meet Sakura and Ino's glance with a glare, "And shouldn't the two of you be plotting something?"

"We did, but if this friend of hers is a guy, then our plans are greatly altered."

0- -0—

"This is marvelous information," Dark shadow number one said, scribbling notes down, "This is going to be great!"

"But they're plan sucked."

"So? If you fail one try again!"

"Just like you do when you try to get a girl?" Dark shadow number two said, looking up from his game of sudoku.

Dark Shadow number one, held his hands up in defense, "Hey, the girl's heart is a fickle thing. It takes time to get it."

"Sure…fickle enough to grope."

"You gotta do what you gotta do…what did she say after the ramen cake?"

All dark shadow number two could do was sigh.

--author's note--

Sorry, I've been busy lately so I haven't had much time to update. But have no fear...well, you can have some at the thought of Naruto making a ramen cake.

So Random poll!

Who is hottest out of these Naruto guys?

a) Kiba

b) Gaara

c) Itachi

d) Shino

or

e) rock lee (for the heck of it)

Take your vote...and don't worry, I have plans for the last polling I did...

Bye bye!!


	8. Black Forest Cake

Lucky Star

Chapter 8- Black Forest Cake

The next day, after Tenten's day off, Tenten was oddly chirpy. The girls, minus Hinata who knew better than to pry, tried to find out why.

"So how was your day off," Ino asked, in her way of being sly.

Tenten grinned, "Great," she turned to the customer, "Would you like some of our specialty, Strawberry Lucky pie?" This caused Ino to drop the cup of coffee she was making, scalding herself.

Tenten turned in concern, "Ino, are you alright? You're awfully clumsy today."

Wiping herself off, Ino nervously laughed, slowly backing up in the process, "It's not the best of days for me. I'll just stay in the back today to prevent any more accidents," with that ran off to the back and to Hinata holding a tray of cookies. After a balancing act, Hinata managed to save most of the cookies, which Ino caught the ones that dropped.

"What's wrong Ino?" Hinata asked, catching her breath.

Ino was in a shocked stupor, "Tenten…cake…chirpy!" and promptly passed out. Hinata just stared at passed out Ino and when to put the cookies out. 15 minutes later when she walked back in and still saw Ino passed out, she picked up the phone.

The first thing Ino saw when she woke up was spikey hair, "Hey, Mr. Pineapple-head," she said drowsily, "Do you by any chance know Mr. Chicken-butt-head?" Mr. Pineapple-head, a.k.a Shikamaru, stared at Ino like you would a pontentially dangerous mental patient, "Yeah, I do know Mr. Chicken-butt-head. He's a real party animal."

Shikamaru leaned over Ino, her eyes were dilated. He shook his head. She must have had a nasty fall. He gently tapped her, "Ino…wake up" he held up 5 fingers, "How many fingers do you see?" Ino groggily stared at his hand, "That's a hand? I thought pineapples didn't have hands."

Shikamaru sighed and muttered along the lines of troublesome and blond girls, "Humor me."

Ino squinted, "I see 5 fingers."

"Wrong, the thumb isn't a finger, but it's nice to know that you're among the semi-sane," Shikamaru helped Ino up to a sitting position and searched the back of her head for any bruises.

Ino, though among the semi-sane, was not among the conscious, "Huh? Shikamaru? What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru, content with her condition, patted her head, "Looking out for a friend. Now care to tell me why you passed out?"

Ino tilted her head and went into Ino-land, home of the blondes. The mouse-wheel started turning, "That's right. Tenten was acting freaky." He raised an eyebrow. Ino frowned, "Well more than usual," she looked at Shikamaru in pleading understanding, "She was smiling and chirping!" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, "She even offered her favorite pie/cake! Tenten never does that!" Shikamaru did a double take on her, maybe she lost her sanity on the way down.

He patted her shoulders, "Breathe, Ino. Tenten is just fine."

"No she isn't!" Ino said, her voice raising to a screech.

He resisted the temptation to plug his ears, "She's just fine. I'll prove it to you and if there's anything wrong, I'll help you fix it."

Ino brightened, "Really!" She hugged him, "Thanks for helping."

'Helping with what?' Shikamaru thought, but decided not to ask since Ino was acting normal, well, her normal, again.

7 hours later, Tenten was still holding on to her chirpy mood. The girls and guys, minues Neji, stared at her. Naruto muttered to Sakura, "Since when did Tenten hum when she's cleaning?"

"Never," Sakura muttered back. Ino, on the other hand, was tugging on Shikamaru, "See! What did I tell you?" Shikamaru stared in disbelieve, this countered all previous predictions, "You're right…for once." Ino punched him, "Now you have to fix it!"

He held his hands up in disbelief, "What do you want me to do! I'm not a girl!"

"No, but you're a guy," Hinata said, eating some of the cake, Tenten had offered her, another sign of her insanity, "She'll be less cautious when talking to you." Shikamaru grabbed an indifferent Sasuke, "If I'm going in, he's going with me!" Sasuke turned from staring at the wall to give Shikamaru an evil look.

Sakura gave Sasuke a pleading look, "Please? I know that I don't know you very well, but you know Tenten. She never acts this way." Sasuke looked into her green eyes and tried to ignore the sound of his heart melting, he looked away and shrugged indifferently. Naruto, eager to do it, though never asked, dragged Shikamaru and Sasuke towards Tenten, "Hey Tennie-chan!"

Tenten giggled back, "Hey, Naruto!" In the background, Ino paled and grabbed on Sakura's arm for support, Hinata dropped the piece of cake she was eating, and Sakura was recording the filmage on her cell-phone for future blackmail.

Naruto didn't seem to be in any shock, "So, you're rather happy today. What's up!"

Tenten looked of in the distance, "Nothing much."

Shikamaru slouched into a chair, "Really?"

"Yes, really. You know your everyday kind of thing; work your butt off, get bitten by a cat, get annoyed by your stupid next-door neighbor, get asked to the best concert by a guy…you know the norm," Tenten casually said.

Sasuke gave Tenten a look. Tenten slapped Sasuke on the arm, "Don't give me that look. The guy isn't a molester. You guys know him."

"We do?" Sasuke asked.

Tenten didn't seem frazzled or seem to get what was going on, "Yeah, it's Gaara. He has tickets to see the Akatsuki!"

Sasuke's frown deepened, "You know I could just get you, tickets for it. Itachi is in the band."

Tenten sat down, "Yeah, but I don't want to keep depending on you for tickets. That would be taking advantage of you."

"Like you normally don't," he muttered under his breathe.

Tenten waved her arms and had sparkles in her eyes, "But they're front row, behind the set tickets!"

Shikamaru interrupted Sasuke's statement, which he could tell was either going to be rude, crude, or rude/crude, "Do you like Gaara?"

Tenten looked at them in confusion, "Like…Gaara?"

He nodded slowly, like talking to a kid, "Yes. Like Gaara."

She thought for a moment, "Well, I like him as a friend."

Sasuke gave her an interrogative look, "Do you like him more than a friend?"

Tenten blinked in realization, "Don't worry Sasuke, you don't need to go all childhood friend on me. He's just a classmate who offered me tickets." She patted his shoulder, "Thanks for caring though," and skipped off to do more cleaning.

Shikamaru thumped Sasuke's shoulder in understanding, "Don't worry, I can totally relate," he said to a twitching Sasuke. Naruto, his bumbling self with random smart moments, just had a smart moment, "Why can't Tenten tell that Gaara actually likes her more than that?"

Sasuke, glared at the containers of sugar, watching it burst into flames. Things were going to get interesting around here.

--O.O--

"Is that even possible!" Dark Shadow number one asked, amazed.

"You just watched it happen."

"I mean that's incredible."

"Of course, sugar randomly bursting into flames is."

"Not that, Tenten has the smallest waist _and _the biggest bra size!"

Dark Shadow number two put it's head on the table in a loud 'thump.'

--author's note--

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I know I don't mention this often, but I love you and I've decided today to give you guys a special part of the story. So now, you can ask random questions to the characters and myself and they'll or I'll answer! It can be totally random, from Wolfie's idea of how to make ramen cake to Naruto, or even ask Tenten what's her favorite cake! So post your questions!

RANDOM POLLING!

Ok, Last time I asked you who was the hottest guy in Naruto and the results are

Kiba- 4

Gaara- winning with 9

Itachi- 5

Shino- 2

and Lee- with one (a joking vote from Free-Range-Muffin)

This week I'm asking what the worst thing that could happen on a date:

A) You're ex-boyfriend or childhood friend shows up in the middle of it and won't leave

B) Your friends decide to "help" and spy along (loudly)

C) Some bitch comes up and gets in your face

D) You trip and ruin your clothes

or

E) You end up late and messy

Thanks again to all the reviewed last time;

Xanie

Aya

SassySaku (Thanks for being a great supporter)

tenjichan

ManaTatsumiya

o.O (love the name by the way)

CaffineFreePepsi

Cheeze Plz

Wolfie

Kinaro

insanetenten

chinese-otakufan,

gare de lyon (You too, you're great supporter as well!),

Kodomo- of Hokori,

Free-Range-Muffin (Yup, Lee is one piece of hot man ;D),

and shining kitsune.

BYE! NinjaPower signing out!


	9. Coconut Cake

Lucky Star

Chapter 9- Coconut Cake

Things were tense around the shop. Well, more than usual. Now instead of Neji loiter around constantly, Sasuke joined gang of loiters in the corner with an unwilling Shikamaru who spent his time muttering unidentifiable words and staring at the ceiling.

"Too bad the one they're looking out for isn't here," Hinata commented bringing out a tray of cookies, "How many days until the date?"

"2 days, 2 hours, and 15 minutes and it's not a date," Tenten reprimanded and somehow managed to chirp at the same time, she had been either; chirping, skipping, or humming for the past 2 days since the revealance of Tenten's date, which all three traits caused either annoyance, vein bursting, and burned sugar, in Neji's case, all three plus a loss of a target to annoy. Tenten skipped away with another order while Ino slugged back to the counter, "I'm exhausted watching Tenten," she slumped her head on the counter, "Someone make her stop!"

Hinata sighed and patted Ino's head, "If we could, we would. Neji's been more annoying ever since then. All he ever does now is glare at the wall and be emo"

Sakura glanced at Hinata confusingly, "Like he doesn't already."

Shrugging, Hinata headed back into the kitchen, "Well more than usual."

"Which would mean 25/8," Ino said pilling orders on her tray.

"That's impossible," Sakura commented analyzing Ino.

Ino scoffed, "Not for Neji," she said rolling her eyes, walking away.

From the gloomy dark corner of loiterers, the world's end was being plotted, at least the long and painful death of Gaara.

"How about hanging him but leaving the chair right in front of him?" Shikamaru suggested, wondering why he was involved with this mess.

"Not evil enough," Sasuke absently commented, not looking up from his book that happened to be titled, "Torture techniques for self proclaimed genius prodigies."

Shikamaru made a mental note never to get him mad, "Chinese water torture?"

"Not painful enough," Neji grunted, also happening to be reading. Shikamaru leaned forward to read the title and winced, "How to Hide a Dead Body for Cold-Hearted Bastards." Really, who had time to be writing these types of books?

"ODing him?"

"Not painful or evil enough" Neji and Sasuke simultaneously answered and resumed muttering and plotting that somehow involved mayonnaise and a clown nose.

Shikamaru sweatdropped, this was not going to bode well.

While it was obvious to the customers, who were used to the everyday dramas of the café and came mostly to see a live drama, that the atmosphere was even worse than normal, Tenten didn't, or appeared not to, seem to notice the dark cloud hanging over the café.

"Say Tenten," Sakura asked wiping up a table, "Are you sure that you really don't like Gaara?" Tenten was never the one to really clue into her or anyone's feelings related to romance.

"Nope," Tenten instantly replied, "He's not my type, anyways he likes you."

Sakura paused in mid-air, "Huh? But he doesn't even know me," then processed the first part of her statement, "I didn't know you had a type." Ino, who was walking by heard this, "You have a type?"

Rolling her eyes, "Duh, every girl has a type. Mine's just more specific."

"Must be _really_ specific," Ino muttered.

Ignoring her, Tenten continued, "He must be smart, athletic, handsome, know how to cook, sew, and bake, and love me for me," she ended sighing staring into the distance. Sakura and Ino just stared at her.

"What!? A guy like that exist somewhere out there and I won't be content if I get anything less than that!" she said determined.

Sakura turned to Ino, "You know, I read in an article recently that the reason most women aren't getting married these days are because apparently we girls have to high of an expectation," she paused and stared at Tenten, "I wonder how they got to that conclusion."

Tenten frowned back, "Ha ha ha, in the future, you two will be jealous of me because I have the perfect husband, while you two went for Mr. Second rate."

"Right," Ino said, holding out the word, "I'm just going keep going in life before my eventual dismise…over there," and promptly walked off.

Back on the dark side, the "Kill Gaara slowly and painfully," plan was not going very well.

"None of these are evil enough," Sasuke decided, "I could always ask Itachi."

"But don't you hate asking Itachi for advice," Shikamaru who just came back, asked in his near sleeping position.

"Yeah, but he's more emo and I am."

"Very true," Shikamaru agreed, "I swear, I don't know where Tenten's mind lives. She has the weirdest expectations of a husband."

By the stop of pages turning, he opened one eye to see Neji and Sasuke trying to get inside his head and figure out what he was talking about, "I'm guessing you want to know."

Neji closed his book with a slam, "Of course I want to know, as Tenten's future husband, I must know these things."

Shaking his head, Shikamaru commented, "If any of your fangirls ever found out this side of you, your popularity would just go down the drain."

"Not that he was ever more popular than me," Sasuke added.

"You're not worthy enough for my attention," Neji said to Sasuke, "Go on," he demanded to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru scratched his chin, "If I remember right, it was smart, athletic, handsome, know how to hook up, suck, and rake…and there was one last thing…love…something," he shrugged, "I wasn't paying enough attention."

"Well, duh, that list doesn't make sense," Sasuke retorted.

"Does Tenten ever make sense?" Shikamaru really wanted to know.

"When she's drunk."

" I'm disturbed."

"Not like you already weren't," Sasuke commented, "Now let's get back to work, Gaara's not going to kill himself you know." Realizing the stupidity of his statement, he amended his statement, "Not painfully and with torture, at least."

"I've got it," Neji suddenly interrupted, breaking his long moment of silence, "I'll be Tenten's perfect guy!"

"…"

"…"

"That was to retarded for me to even acknowledge," Sasuke finally decided after a long pause.

Neji steamrolled them with fire, determination, lust, evil, etc., etc. in his eyes, "I'm going to do it. It's the perfect plan! Gaara will kill himself in pain of not getting her and she'll be mine! Everybody wins!"

"Except for Gaara," Shikamaru noted, "Why do I get a feeling that things are only downhill from here?"

Sasuke took a drink from his tomato juice, "That's because you missed a couple of steps here, it's been downhill for a while now."

--;

For once, the shadows had nothing to say…due to the fact that they weren't there. They found out half way through the chapter that there was a big event at the bathhouses and went to try to find girls. Wish them luck…right.

--author's note--

Summer is a killer and I'm lazy. Not a very good combination.

NinjaPower signing out!


	10. Fruit Roll

Lucky Star

--

Chapter 10- Fruit roll

Downhill did that rock go, or in this case Neji.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Hinata stared in amazement.

Neji turned from the mirror to glare at Hinata, "What are you implying?" Neji pointed to what he was wearing, "I'm still cool."

Hinata coughed.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Did I sense a 'not' somewhere in that conspicuous cough?"

Hinata tilted her head innocently, "I honestly have no idea what you mean. What could you be insinuating, my dear loving cousin who normally doesn't dress like a freak with a banana high?"

"…do I really look like that?"

"I don't know," Hinata sarcastically said, "Let's ask that crazily laughing bird that died choking on a worm."

Silence passed through out the room, which for once was not at the Lucky Star but at the headquarters of all things evil and bastard…Neji's apartment. Neji looked down at what he was wearing, looked up at Hinata's 'If you go out in public like that I will swear to god that I don't know you' look, and the bird that lay dead outside his window. Neji turned to the bathroom, "I'm changing."

Hinata politely didn't mention an, "I told you so," while he left.

While he was in the bathroom, Hinata picked up the phone and waited for the person to pick up, "Hi, Ino? Yeah, it's gotten worse. Neji's cracked," she paused to hear Ino's response and then frowned at the phone, "What do you mean again? He's gone mentally insane one time, but that does not mean he has cracked before." Silence as she listened again she sighed, "I may be a disowned Hyuga, but I have to say that it's a little biased to say that all Hyugas are cracked."

--

Back to at the Lucky Star, home to the mentally twisted or depressed, things weren't any better. Before opening, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru gathered around a table and cookies.

"…so…" Hinata started filling in the large gap that the odd silence was creating, "To day's the Big Day, anyone actually create a plan?"

The silence afterwards gave her a clue, "Right, no one actually comes with anything around here." She gave them a scolding look. Each one of them hung their heads.

Naruto was having one of his good days, "Why don't you follow them?"

Staring at him, Sasuke smacked his forehead, "It's a sad day when Naruto actually comes up with a better idea than us," "or when a real idea is suggested," Hinata muttered, which Sasuke ignored.

Ino patted Naruto on the shoulder, "Great idea, but there's a flaw."

"What is it?"

Naruto, unfortunate to be siting between Sakura and Ino, faced a double lash, "WE'RE AT WORK!!" Naruto rubbed his ears in pain.

Hinata waved that aside, "We'll just close up for the day."

"Won't boss get mad?" Sakura asked.

"He's not in town," Hinata pointed out.

"Right, like he'll care at the end," Ino said, "He's more concerned about getting his daily dose of Ichi Ichi."

Shikamaru had to ask, "So, it's decided right?"

"Yup," Sakura decided, "We're going to follow them and make sure he doesn't confess before Neji does!"

Hinata looked skeptical, "That'll take a while."

"We'll make it happen!" Ino jumped up, determined, "We still have time to get there. Sasuke," Sasuke jolted from his innergleeness, "You're going to get us inside. Get to work."

Sasuke's brow raised and Ino rolled her eyes, "Please?"

He nodded and pulled out a cell phone.

"We'll take my car," Shikamaru said getting up. Everyone but Naruto and Hinata left in a flurry.

-

"So…" Naruto started, stealing a line from Hinata's book, "What do we do now?"

Hinata leaned back in her chair, "We wait for the desperate call to come in."

"…so we do absolutely nothing."

"Yup."

"Want to make a ramen cake and pretend it's a real one for the others to eat when they get back?"

"Sounds like a plan."

--author's note--

I'm adding a special feature to this story...

**Character Corner!!**

Today's Character of interview is Neji!

-clap clap clap--

Say hi Neji!

**...hn...**

Come on, don't be mad because I made a fool out of you this chapter...

**Why wasn't I included in the plan to follow Tenten and that stupid Gaara!? I'm her one true love! Me! Not that stupid poser emo!**

...Oh do I have plans for you, but first you have to answer some questions!

Here's from Wolfie559933

_is there any day that you do not end up annoying Tenten and getting her to scream at you, and if so, what's the title?_

**There's never a day that I don't annoy Tenten, so there's no such title for an impossible day.**

But what about last-

**I always annoy Tenten. Last chapter was special. I think she was drunk.**

On love?

**No! On some stupid drug that Gaara sold her.**

Wait, he sells drugs?

**You're the author. Aren't you suppose to know these things?**

Well, yes, technically, but there are somethings about you guys I _really_ do not want to know.

**True, I am that great. You probably couldn't comprehend me if you tried.**

Right...not the brightest idea to insult the one who has control over you. Your losing your prodigy status by the chapter. Any last words.

**...hn...**

Such famous last words. Too bad they won't save you from my torture! -kicks Neji out the door-

So see you guys next week in Chapter 11 of 'Lucky Star' - Doughnuts!

Bye!

NinjaPower signing off!


	11. Doughnuts!

Naruto-

Lucky Star

Chapter 11- Doughnuts!

"Its 17:00 and we're stationed infront of the target's location. There has been no sign of the target leaving the house. There are signs of life in the target's house by loud squaks and chirps which I can only assume are lyrics of Akatsuki," Sakura was sitting in the front seat with binoculors.

"Aren't they of the Suna Sun?" Sasuke asked bent down next to her, "I'm sure as much as I hate my brother, it wouldn't be that crappy….and why are you talking like a spy preview announcer?"

"Because I want to," she continued in the voice, "Will the Sakura Squad be able to save her from the grasp of the evil emoer panda? Will she find her one true love in a slight-less emoer girly man? Will my life ever be normal?"

"I don't know the answer to any of those question," Ino responded bored looking at a map in the back seat, "But I do know this, if you keep that up, I'll kill Shikamaru."

"Why me?" Shikamaru demanded. What did he do to deserve to get punished like this?

"Because you're handy. Now shut up. I see Gaara coming," Ino pointed to a black motorcycle with a red-headed familiar rider, "I say we follow them to the concert, make sure Neji is there, ask Itachi to let Neji dedicate a song to Tenten and have him confess to her in front of the whole audience."

Even though she actually proposed an idea, she was met with a long silence and skeptical looks.

"Ino," Shikamaru said gently, "This isn't some shoujo manga. It's not going to work as nicely as that."

Ino pouted, "Says who? I'm sure it would work."

"I'd be too simple then," Sakura admitted, "And a bit too boring for them. They need something big and bang."

"…big and bang?" they repeated.

She waved them off, "You get what I mean. Ahh, Tenten's coming out!"

Sasuke and Shikamaru, underneath it all, being guys had to whistle appreciatively. "Neji is sure missing out," Shikamaru commented.

"I'm surprised she managed to pick out a decent outfit by herself," Ino noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She tugged Shikamaru's sleeve, "Please tell me I'm not seeing Neji in the most silliest outfit stalking Tenten openly with kids laughing behind him."

He glanced and sweatdropped and became embarrased for the temporarily insane Neji, "I would love to, but I have to say it is."

"Sasuke," Sakura commanded, "Go get him."

Sasuke was too busy glaring holes at Gaara's head to answer.

After some hitting, whacking, yelling, and arguments, they got Neji in the car and in a more decent outfit, Sasuke to stop glaring, and barely managed to sneakily follow a small motorcycle in a black truck. This was going to work well.

Hinata, at the shop, looked up at the clock worriedly, "They haven't called. This either means everything is going according to plan or everything is falling apart as we…I …speak."

Naruto paused in his spitwadding a picture of cup, "But they didn't have a plan."

"That's what I'm worried about," Hinata admitted, "Honestly they're all stupid when it comes to things like these."

"I know what you mean," he nodded seriously, "They're like novice ramen orders. Ordering exactly what's on the menu, never venurting furthur in the possibilities of sauces and sides."

"…right."

"So little brother," a large smirk and a malicious sparkle in the eye started the battle.

"Itachi," the word dripped from his mouth like a nasty brew of Tenten's experimental flavor of raspberry/strawberry lucky cake/red bean mochi/expresso with a hint of French vanilla.

Itachi sat in his throne haughtily, "So let me get this straight, you want to save little Tennie from the grasp of one sadistic insomicatic panda into the hands of another sadistic twisted bastard."

"Exactly."

Deidara, one of the bandmates, cackled, "That sounds a little weird doesn't it, yo? It sounds like you're after her, yo."

"I'm not after her," Sasuke gritted. The others were more than content sitting back and avoiding the targetting.

"It's not any funny if your in denial," Kisame's large sharklike teeth clicked, "Why not just get it out? I think we'd be more likely to help if you did so, eh Itachi?"

"Sadly I must admit that I do care for little Tennie, and it disgust me to say that I prefer the other sadistic bastard to a sadistic insomniatic panda."

Before Sakura could think, the words jumped out of her mouth, "So you'll help?"

Itachi's blood red eyes stopped her in her tracks and made her feel like target, "Yes, I will," he looked at her the same way Sasuke did the first time he saw her, "Have we met before?"

"Not that I believe," she stuttered.

He stared at her a moment longer, a moment too long in her opinion, before contining, "So what plan have you underlings made?" When no one answered, he scoffed, "I'm ashamed. Going in without a plan, I'd atleast expected my miserable little brother to come up with a half-assed plan atleast."

Sakura watched Sasuke grit his teeth and glare angrily at his brother. It must be horrible to have a sibling relationship like theirs, not that she knew. She was an only child.

"I'll tell you what," Itachi smirked wider than before, "I'll give you a plan IF," which dapened they're initially reactions, "Sasuke bows down before me here and now."

Ino, Shikamaru, and Sakura glanced worriedly at each other. Would he actually do it?

---author's note---

Will he bow down before the hot and sexy Itachi? Will Tenten be saved? Where was Neji during the Itachi/Sasuke interlude? Did Naruto actually make a ramen cake? These questions and more to answer in the next chapter of Lucky Star: Chapter 12!

NinjaPower


	12. Plum Pudding

Naruto

Lucky Star

-

Chapter 12- Plum Pudding

Now, where was Neji you ask, while Sasuke was getting his pride burned into shreads?

Well, he was nowhere near sane for one thing, he was tracking down Tenten with the global position program. How a positioning chip got onto to her, he'd never say, but it sure did come in handy.

As he pushed through the crowds, he heard a familiar voice and cringed.

"NEJI! NEJI!" his other cousin, Hanabi, pulled on his sleeve, "What are you doing here?"

He stared down at her in her Akatsuki t-shirt, pen light, headband, and fan, "…I'm stalking after the girl of my dreams with a tracking device to steal her away from a sociopathic panda to profess my love."

"…" she nodded unfazed, "Ok then, have fun with that."

Once she dissappeared into the crowd, he resumed the hunt.

-

"Well," Itachi smirked, "What's it going to be?"

Sasuke continued his unblinking glare.

"tick tock, yo," Deidara tapped his watch, "You better decide quickly, yo. It's about time to start, yo."

Sasuke remained tensed.

The room was filled with tense silence. No one dared make a sound or a move. They only watched the two siblings silently fight it out.

Suddenly a phone rang, everyone glanced at each trying to find out who it was.

Sakura nervously laughed, "Sorry, that's my phone. Excuse me," she snuck away into the hall, avoiding all eyes.

"What is it," she hissed into the phone, "Neji? Where are you? Sasuke's about to lose his pride to his brot-" she paused, listening, "You what? Just stay there. DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!"

She listened for a moment and then sighed, "Yes that means do nothing."

Sasuke sagged to his knees slowly. It was for Tenten. It was for Tenten, he mentally chanted to himself.

"Wise choice," the evil spawn called his brother said.

The door slammed open behind him and he could have sworn he heard wood crack, "Don't do a thing." He looked up to see Sakura holding a door with one hinge off, "Neji's about to do something stupid. Come on."

"Neji?" Ino tilted her head confused, "Isn't he-" she turned to the spot where he was supposed to be, "Ok, he's not here. Where is he?"

"With Tenten."

The other three groaned.

"How did he find her?" Ino asked exasperated, "And don't tell me with the power of love or fate and shit."

Shikamar sighed, "That would be the tracking device."

The room went silent again.

"It seems that the other sadistic twisted bastard has a good head on his shoulders," Itachi commented.

"Well, its not going to be on for much longer if the sadistic panda bastard gets to him first," Sakura snapped, "Sasuke, get of the floor and move it!"

Sasuke pride bent, shuffled out of the room muttering curses.

The rest followed out with Sakura adjusting the door so it would fit.

"Ah!" Deidara snapped, "Isn't that the girl?"

-

They snuck in past the guards. Actually, they walked through when they saw someone with the same aura as Itachi (though less sociopathic) and cringed at sight. After battling through girls who though Sasuke was Itachi, (it took some physical force from the double threatening force of Ino and Sakura to drive them away), they somehow found Neji.  
"Actually, I planted a chip on him too," Shikamaru admitted.

"I'm not going to ask why," Sakura said, "But thank goodness."

"Hey Sasuke," Ino poked him on the shoulder, "You're not upset that you didn't get to lose your pride for a good cause are you?"

He glared at some girls staring at him, sending them into M ecstasy, "No." It was obvious that he was.

"That's alright," Ino sympathetically said, "You'll prove your man-ness one day. Just not today. It may not be tomorrow or the day after that, but one day you'll prove that you're actually a man. Not just a so proclaimed guy with a rather pretty face and no-"

They jolted when they heard a familiar scream that didn't sound like from joy or fangirlness.

Sasuke was more than glad to end the currrent line of conversation and ran towards the sound in a skipping girly man behavior. (Fine, it a normal kind of run, but it's fun making fun of Sasuke. Don't get me started on his hair.)

So back to the story, they ran, he skipped, and they came across the sight of the sociopathic panda hugging and the twisted bastard hugging. No, not each other. That would have been like seeing Itachi and Sasuke hugging happily.

Ino stared stunned, "Ok, I did not see this coming."

"If you had been watching, it would have been creepier," Shikamaru ruffled his hair, "Gaara actually looked sane for a moment."

Sakura was hyperventalating in the grip of the panda. Tenten, on the other hand, was in the grasp of the twisted bastard and confused, "I didn't know you guys were fans of Akatsuki."

"We're not," they all bluntly said at the same time, receiving some not so pleasant looks from other people.

Neji started patting Tenten from bun to bottom, "Are you alright? He didn't do anything, did he?"

"No," she said confused, "Is there something you guys aren't telling me?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Don't get too excited. You're about to be disapointed.

Sakura stared down at a kneeling Gaara, who had a lovesick hopeful expression on his face. He repeated again, "Will you go out with me?"

--

Our old friends, the Shadows were back.

"I'm impressed," the second shadow said, "You actually came up with some plan."

"I know," the first sighed happily, with headphones on, "I'm impressed with myself too. All I had to do was manipulate lost angsy souls!"

A moment passed.

"So what's your next step?"

"Let them react."

"Never mind," the second shook his head sadly, "I'm not impressed anymore."

"THANK YOU!" the first bowed and clapped for himself, "I am a romance genius."

"..." another long sigh was heard.

---

NinjaPower


End file.
